2nd Invision Song Contest: London, U.K.
The Invision Song Contest is a fan contest created and hosted by CurtisLee and xogeorgiamarie. The second edition of the contest took place in London, UK with the them, ‘A Union Of Peace’. The city was chosen by a public vote. The show conisted of two semifinals, taking place on June 29th and July 4th and a grand finale taking place on July 13th. The winner was France, with the song Le Sens De La Vie by Tal. Location The show took place in London, England after Louisa Johnson’s win in Malmö. A vote as to which one of three constituent countries as well as the principality of Northern Ireland should host took place between the 13th and the 14th of June. Each nominated one of their cities as candidates. The results of the vote were as follows: London is the capital and most populous city of Englandand the United Kingdom. Standing on the River Thames in the south east of the island of Great Britain, London has been a major settlement for two millennia. Greater London encompasses a total area of 1,583 square kilometres (611 sq mi), an area which had a population of 7,172,036 in 2001 and a population density of 4,542 inhabitants per square kilometre (11,760/sq mi). The extended area known as the London Metropolitan Region or the London Metropolitan Agglomeration, comprises a total area of 8,382 square kilometres (3,236 sq mi) has a population of 13,709,000 and a population density of 1,510 inhabitants per square kilometre (3,900/sq mi). London has a temperate oceanic climate, similar to all of southern England. Summers are generally warm. London's average July high is 24 °C. On average London will see 31 days above 25 °C each year, and 4.2 days above 30.0 °C every year. Winters are generally cool, cloudy and damp with little temperature variation. Snowfall occurs occasionally and can cause travel disruption when this happens. Snowfall is more common in outer London. The West End is London's main entertainment and shopping district, attracting tourists. West London includes expensive residential areas where properties can sell for tens of millions of pounds. The East End is the area closest to the original Port of London, known for its high immigrant population, as well as for being one of the poorest areas in London.199 The surrounding East London area saw much of London's early industrial development. Semifinal Allocation Draw The draw was done by drawing positions and countries starting from 1st to 22nd in alternating semifinals (ex. Bulgaria was drawn first in the first semi and Cyprus was drawn first in the second semi, then Bosnia & Herzegovina was drawn second in the first semi and Russia was drawn second in the second semi and so on until all countries were allocated a position). Latvia withdrew after the semifinal allocation. Therefore every song performing after them was moved up a spot in the running Order. As the host nation, The UK were automatically qualified to the final. Participating Countries 49 countries took part in the second edition of the contest in London. 5 countries made their Invision debut, those being Bosnia & Herzegovina, Denmark, Luxembourg, Monaco and Slovakia. Denmark intended to participate in the inaugural contest but withdrew after the HOD decided to leave ergo making their first official Invision appearance in London. Latvia also confirmed its intentions to participate but withdrew after ‘unfortunate circumstances’. Countries who didn‘t vote were disqualified from the competition, regardless of where they placed in the semifinal. Semifinal 1 The first semifinal took place on 29th of June. 25 countries competed in the second semi both competed and voted in the second semi. The top 13 acts qualified to the grand finale, while the act that placed 14th was put through to the wildcard battle. The countries in bold qualified for the grand finale and the country in italics was the wildcard act. Semifinal 2 The second semifinal took place on 3rd of July. 23 countries competed in the second semi both competed and voted in the second semi. The top 13 acts qualified to the grand finale, while the act that placed 14th was put through to the wildcard battle. The countries in bold qualified for the grand finale and the country in italics was the wildcard act. Ukraine was disqualified for failing to vote. Wildcard Round The two countries who came 14th in their respective semi-finals were given the chance to be a wildcard. A poll was held with both XXXXXXXX and XXXXXXXXX up for voting. In the end, XXXXXX won with % of the vote. Grand Finale The grand finale took place on the 13th of July. 28 countries competed and XX countries voted. The running order was decided randomly.